Usuario discusión:Lodestar225
thumb|Si vas a vandalizar por favor presiona Alt + F4. Lo Cual automáticamante redireccionará a una página donde puedes poner cualquier cosa thumb|No responderé ningún mensaje que no haya sido Firmado thumb|No escribas mensajes con insultos thumb|No Vandalices, Menos Editar Mensajes de Otras Personas, No blanquear la Página thumb|No responderé mensajes de Usuarios no Registrados, a menos que sea demasiado importante Plantillas recien hechas ! Acabo de terminar unas plantillas sobre las transformaciones de AF Plantilla:Ubx:TransformaciònAF/Cómo se usa esta plantilla (Destructor15 (discusión) 12:10 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Power La imagen que pusiste en Power of the Omnitrix es de otro show, La batalla por el Omnitrix, podrias crear el articulo.--Ben (discusión) 18:22 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Dos cosas Hola soy Santo10 te quiero decir dos cosas uno para mi es Explosiv0 el que aruina articulos por venganza y dos Lodestar225 nos ayudas a Oliver30 y a mi con una nueva wiki sobre Ben 10 llamada es.ultimatrix.wikia.com y si aceptas o no avisanos a alguno de los dos por cierto me encanta tu imagen de usuario adios viejo. Gracias y..... Gracias amigo y que opinas para mi es Explosiv0 el que vandaliza articulos si opinas igual avisame y quizas podamos hacer algo al respecto no lo cres;tu amigo y camarada Santo10 Rutina Lo de la portada solo fue por rutina, y eso estaba hay desde antes de Invasion alienigena.--Ben (discusión) 18:50 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias otra vez Gracias por tu ayuda con la nueva wiki Santo10 Tengo una idea Che Lodestar225 soy Santo10 tengo una idea osea viste la wiki en español de IDD(osea Isla del drama)ya sabemos que no esta completa estoy pensando ya se que tenemos mucho trabajo pero porque no hacemos una wiki sobre IDD y LDA(Luz,drama,Accion) nosotros mismos te parece si te gusta la idea respondeme a por cierto si quieres tu eliges el nombre y aceptas si aceptas despues correre la vos para reclutar gente pero primero respondeme Perfecto Perfecto le avisare a Oliver30,a Destructor15 y a los otros que les guste y que tal si el nombre de la wiki es una mezcla de todas las temporadas de la serie como por ejemplo es.luz,isla,musical,drama,accion,wikia.com la podras crear tu que yo no se como se crean y si existe el nombre despues creamos otro tu amigo y fan de Duncan Santo10 Aun mas perfecto Perfecto gracias amigo oye estoy pensando quien va a ser el administrador yo pienso que seas tu el administrador aunque podriamos ser los dos pero principalte el jefe maximo serias tu nos vemos voy a editar unas cuentas paginas en nuestra nueva wiki Tu amigo Santo10 Gracias Gracias por el cumplido Santo10 (discusión) 20:48 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Como avanzamos Che la wiki que creamos de IDD,LDA y TDTM anda sobre ruedas esta mejorando poco a poco Santo (discusión) 18:21 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias xD Gracias por todo :D -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 15:39 25 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Destructor15 es buen usuario, lo conocía de la Wikipedia... antes se queria registrar pero no se podia :S -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 00:24 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Importante Te e nombrado administrador.--Ben (discusión) 00:38 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Administrador no lo puedo creer, avisame si nesecitas algo, pero primero Bentenny10 me tiene que ayudar a aprender que debo hacerDestructor15 (discusión) 04:52 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Y AHORA SOMOS 4 FELICIDADES, VALLA SORPRESADestructor15 (discusión) 04:54 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Hablar sobre administradores ;) User blog:Benfutbol10/Administradores ::Creo que te dejaré ser Administrador, me voy a fijar si tomas muy bien el control... Si lo haces bien, te ganas el puesto. ::-- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 13:32 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Te lo mereces Te mereces ser administrador Santo (discusión) 14:34 26 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿como? Hola,¿como pudistes ser un administrador de esta wiki? Para ser un buen administrador Hola, , para ser un buen administrador leer esto----> Administrador‎, Fundadores, Guía para los administradores de cómo hacer las cosas.- Saludos.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 01:03 27 feb 2010 (UTC) lo que quiero desir es que en la wiki hermana de esta cree un blog para que todos pertisipen un una pelicula que voy a inventer la puse aqui porque ay poca actividad en la otra puedes partisipar en mi blogg esta como digen en la hermana del wiki soy Jultrun121 (discusión) 21:44 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Marzo Nuevos episodios de Ben 10 fuerza alienigena,¡Luz,Drama,Accion! que mas se puede pedir Santo (discusión) 18:11 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Revancha Este plan debe trazarze con mucho cuidado que exista por un tiempo mas su blog luego lo haremos caer por su egoismo Santo (discusión) 22:23 5 mar 2010 (UTC) sobre laboratorio de adn mira yo puse eso de 171 colvinasiones pero no hise bien los calculos tomo todos los alinigenas de ben porque no sabias que acuatico materia gris y creo que otros no estaban mira si ay 14 alinigenas seria 1° alinigena con 13 2° alien con 12 3° akien con 10 entoses seria 13+12+11+10+9+8+7+6+5+4+3+2+1 = 91 Jultrun121 (discusión) 23:38 5 mar 2010 (UTC) esa hora que dies es la hora universal gtm hsea del meridiano de granwis Jultrun121 (discusión) 23:59 5 mar 2010 (UTC) ya esta aclarado lo de laboratorio de adn recuerda lo que dige fue mi error lo de 171 colvinaciones yo no sabia que materia gris acuatico no estaban el calculo se hase en base al numero de cosas Jultrun121 (discusión) 01:17 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Lodestar disculpa es por preguntar si el ultramix transforma a los alienigena en versiones evolucionada no crees que deberiamos quitar a las especies Vexitrisaurian y Tranturila de la categoria de especies y ponerlos en la categoria B10W-Borrar. Nota: si has recibido este mensaje por favor contestame, tienes messenger un grupo de usuRIOS DE AQUI YOLO CREE EL TEAM OMNITRIX Jultrun121 (discusión) 23:23 13 mar 2010 (UTC) encuestas mira entre poll y /poll }(colocados enre <> ) se coloca la pregunta (tu alien faborito) undes enter. un candidato (cuatri brazos) otro enter. otro candidato (nanomeg) enter. y asi de paso tienes messenger para chater y has formados un grupo de usuarios Jultrun121 (discusión) 01:07 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Isla del drama Acuerdate de tu wiki http://es.isladeldrama-idd.wikia.com/ Oli (discusión) 23:10 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la idea de hacer un Alien como un Yeti o un Camaleon pero Al Final me salio esta Mutacion llamada por mi Rabia. Disfrutalo: Archivo:Rabia_Natural.gif Rabia Rugiendo. Archivo:Rabia.gif Rabia Original. Archivo:Transformacion_de_Yo_a_Rabia.gif Transformación de BenTenny10AF a Rabia. Muchas Gracias que raresa Oye Lodestar225 gracias por decirme como hacer un Alien del Alietrix pero es Foto esta sacada de Mundoomnitrix de un tal Hunterman nolo cress Tu pregunta Hola, Lodestar225, cuando un IP participa en este proyecto de Ben 10 Wiki es bienvenido y un IP que vandaliza no es bienvenido, los pongo la bandera de su país para que sepan quienes son, puedes ver abajo el Registro Regional de Internet de cualquier IP.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:09 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Color Hola, Lodestar225, cambie el skin de color verde propio de Ben 10, espero que le guste.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:31 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Artículo Concurso creado Artículo donde pones los artículos que corregiste los errores ortográficos. Gracias ;) Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 22:35 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento lo que pasa es que me da rabia no leiste lo que le escribio a Cannonbolt13 y a Bentenny10 Santo (discusión) 23:35 18 mar 2010 (UTC) :Escribir bien conmigo, estas hablando con una persona mayor.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:45 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Concurso Debes corregir los errores ortográficos de los artículos. Cuanto más artículos edites, mas puntos tienes y puedes ganarte la wikimedalla. -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 00:56 19 mar 2010 (UTC) lavoratorio de adn encontre la ecuacion para saver cuantos alien salen es una comvinatoria asi 14 aliens, 2 alien el una fusion 14¡ dividido (14 x 2)¡ x 2¡� Jultrun121 (discusión) 21:26 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Disculpa Lodestar225 necesito saber algo el padre de Kevin era aprendiz de Max o era Max aprendiz de el padre de Kevin Mira Mira te Gusta en mi Blog puse una Imgen de como seria Ben en Ben 1 0Ultimate Alien no que se Real y la hice Animada como las Transformaciones de los Alien de Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena que Ago.....Disfrutalo:AAAhh.por cierto se Transfoma en Iceado: Archivo:Ben_10_Ultimate_Alien_Transformacion_a_Iceado.gif Ojala te Guste de: BenTenny10AF. Segerencia Porque no tambien agregas en la pagina principal de Ben 10 wiki agregas la especie, planeta y usuario mas destacado y por que no cambias la pagina todos las semanas por ejemplo: Hoy que es domingo se deberia cambiar. hola como me creo una cuenta lo intente y no pude y estada fuego en ultimate alien no pude ise todo y no pude xd y una pregunta estara fuego en el ultimate alien Consulta Hola, Lodestar225, he creado el artículo Acerca de esta Wikia‎‎ que podrás editar según tus gustos.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 16:59 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Consejos Hola, , me olvidé de decirte, las reglas de wikia son que los administradores y burócratas deberán poner la plantilla de aviso de borrado por el lapso de 15 días, el usuario que creó el artículo deberá discutir primero, la comunidad de usuarios decidirá el borrado, tengo conocimiento que el staff no le gusta que los burócratas y administradores borran los artículos sin conocimiento del usuario como el caso del usuario BenTenny10AF que se quejó y se irá al parecer una queja al staff que nos van a intervenir, por favor.-.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 20:19 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :Si quieres borrar artículos pongala la plantilla con motivos, la comunidad decidirá por un plazo de 15 días no nosotros.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:14 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Administrador Nombrare a Oliver30 administrador de nuestra wiki idd con tu permiso Santo (discusión) 03:54 27 mar 2010 (UTC) porque no votas por el omnitrix destacado en ben fanon wiki es para lomismo que estas hasienso aqui una votacion para lo destacado Jultrun121 (discusión) 18:11 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Mira esto http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/ben10ua/index.html Portada Te quiero decir algo sobre nuestra wiki de idd,lda,tdtm,etc.Podrias hacer una portada ya sabes personaje destacado,episodio destacado,usuario destacado(eso para despues por que no hay muchos usarios ahora),imagen destacada,personaje odiado(se me ocurrio esa categoria) yo ya hice una votacion sobre personaje destacado y personaje odiado(faltan votos claro) por favor hazla tu que yo no se hacer buenas portadas Santo (discusión) 16:00 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Santo (discusión) 17:01 28 mar 2010 (UTC) por cierto vota po personaje destacado y odiado Santo (discusión) 17:01 28 mar 2010 (UTC) isladeldrama wiki lodestar 225 pasame el link de la wiki que santo 10 me pidio ayuda Grosoemanuel (discusión) 19:50 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Adopcion Te quiero avisar algo de aviso que si una wiki es abandonada por dos meses entrara en adopcion tenemos que tener cuidado en cuando a dejar sola a la wiki solo te queria advertir por las dudas amigo por si alguno de nosotros se tiene que ir por un rato para que el otro vigile la wiki Santo (discusión) 20:04 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Ten calma Esperate es que esta cargando aunque puede ser por que tengo una computadora ultima generacion-Steven 20. Guardar Sabes como guardar la partida en el fusion fall? Santo (discusión) 00:23 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Ya se Ya se como guardar Santo (discusión) 17:54 30 mar 2010 (UTC) votacion ¿Podria usar tu sistema de votacion? para ben fanon wiki hoy ya puse lo destacado cundo cres que sea conveniente haser otra votacion Jultrun121 (discusión) 16:02 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Aliens Super Dramaticos A VUELTO No se que paso, pero me eliminaron la paguina, se la recreee, entra, tienes que eliminar a uno de Los Santos10 Gritones Alianza Hagamos una alianza para llegar a los 4 finalistas ya se que estamos en diferentes equipos mira yo te dire cuando alla un desafio y tu a mi y ayudaremos al otro a ganar el desafio cuando halla menos miembros en el equipo del otro y asi para llegar a los finalistas aceptas,Justin de Santo (discusión) 17:54 4 abr 2010 (UTC)(o puedes llamarme Duncan)Santo (discusión) 17:54 4 abr 2010 (UTC) La alianza Muy bien tambien se nos unio Destructor15 a ganar Santo (discusión) 20:41 4 abr 2010 (UTC) Alianza Mira en este juego todos somos enemigos por eso necesitamos la alianza,salvo nosotros(yo y Destructor) todos son tus enmigos incluso tu propio equipo solo puedes confiar en nosotros claro cuando llegemos a los cuatro finalistas luego iniciara lo bueno tenemos que ganar por Duncan este mensaje es de Santo (discusión) 02:01 5 abr 2010 (UTC)(o Duncan) Tu equipo esta ganando recuerda que mientras el equipo de un miembro de la alianza esta perdiendo el miembro de la alianza del otro equipo lo tiene que sabotear a su equipo asegurate de que tu equipo no se entere del sigiente desafio diles que tu les avisaras cuando halla un desafio pero avisale despues de que nosotros(yo y destructor) ganemos el sigiente desafio y por favor avisanos cuando este el sigiente desafio(yo voy a la escuela de mañana a si que dile a destructor y por las dudas tambien a mi)recuerda estamos en una alianza Santo (discusión) 02:20 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Entre en la Paguina de Lodestar225 y descubri que tu, Destructor15 y Lodestar tienen una Alianza para llegar a los 3 finalistas, y si, soy Eddykapo (discusión) 02:47 5 abr 2010 (UTC) no voy a desir nada, pero gracias a esto ya entiendo lo que paso, yo soy el creador y asepto todo OK Eddykapo (discusión) 02:47 5 abr 2010 (UTC) FIESTA EN CASA DE LODESTAR225 TODOS INVITADOS MENOS LOS VANDALOS Y......donde es tu casa Santo (discusión) 20:22 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Si algun dia tengo plata te visito Santo (discusión) 13:48 8 abr 2010 (UTC) mi blog mis dibujos de ben 10 de la chica hola soy la chica 10 necesito ideas para mi blog porque se me acabaro las ideas a quien dibujar votacion http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jultrun121/votacion_para_lo_destacado Jultrun121 (discusión) 22:20 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Una ayuda yo se que te gusta Isla del Drama, asi que te quiero invitar a mi wiki: aqui tenes el enlace --Cannonbolt13 15:59 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por ayudarme en lo de los userboxes Una pregunta Hoy dia vine a ver los comentarios en el blog de Kineceleran199 y me decia"no puedes añadir un comentario al blog",por que no puedo hacerlo??y tambien no se como firmar apreto ctrl-alt-4 y no me aparece nada Starstruck457 2 cosas te faltan 2 fusiones mias (waybig-nanomech y mono araña-ultimate mono araña) He creado un xat de Ben 10 para asi comunicrase mas facilmente http://xat.com/Ben10Wiki Perdon El anterior fui yo Disper82 mi usuario me ayudas a poner las imagenes de mis alien favoritos, porque no me salen Kineceleran199 (discusión) 00:21 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Como se llama como se llama el alien? Eddykapo (discusión) 00:23 11 abr 2010 (UTC) no no no!!!! No le tengo que haser nada, esta genial asi como esta, pone este, pero si quieres puedo darle el nombre, la especie, el planeta, etc. a, y vas a hacer los desafios de ASD(Aliens Super Dramaticos)?, yo te ayudare siendo el Chef Hatchet, OK Eddykapo (discusión) 00:47 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Necesito ayuda necesito saber porque hoy dia no podia a acceder a los comentarios porfavor Video http://www.ben10toys.net/video/youtube-ben-10-ultimate-alien velo esta muy bueno Mal link Hola quiero decirte el link del xat esta mal puesto en la portada. Podrias solucionarlo cuanto antes? http://xat.com/Ben10Wiki El verdadero link Disper82 gracias gracias por cambiar mi evolucion lo hiciste bien,firmaBen 10 nui 17:03 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Lo Are!!!! Bien, le are las cosas al alien, pero lo que quiero que agas en ASD es que tu salgas del juego y te combiertas en Cris, to haces los desafios y eso, OK Eddykapo (discusión) 17:10 11 abr 2010 (UTC) Chat Cuando vuelvas de la escuela conectate al chat de la wiki Santo (discusión) 20:03 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Se Se me cerro el chat dime llego el final de la historia Santo (discusión) 00:26 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Se Se me cerro el chat dime llego el final de la historia Santo (discusión) 00:26 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Que opinas Que opinas de mi historia dime que opinaronSanto (discusión) 00:36 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Conectate Conectate al chat por favor Santo (discusión) 17:22 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Conectate por favor y un tal Scholldays me insulto por nada Santo (discusión) 21:29 13 abr 2010 (UTC)Respondeme Santo (discusión) 00:48 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Te puedes conectar al chat ahora 12:57Santo (discusión) 15:57 14 abr 2010 (UTC) el usuario que bloqueaste creo que los dos son el mismo no me acuerso si no le desativaste la reacion de cuantas o eso es solo para burocratas ¿te gusta mi nueva firma? 23:13 14 abr 2010 (UTC) firma leete este tutorial http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Firma_personalizada 23:17 14 abr 2010 (UTC) otra cosa cuando pongas esto es asi no deve ser asi Firma2 osea sin el punto Conectate a las Conectate al chat dentro de 29 minutos Santo (discusión) 23:51 14 abr 2010 (UTC) firma deves haser dos como estos http://es.nuevasseries.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Jultrun121/Firma. y este http://es.nuevasseries.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Jultrun121/Firma2. el el firma dos escrivis o en tu caso lugo te vas a preferencias y escribis lo que te dige antes en el otro mensage 23:55 14 abr 2010 (UTC)